This invention relates to an outboard marine propulsion system in which a powerhead is enclosed by upper and lower cowl sections, and more particularly to a latching system for securing the upper and lower cowl sections together.
Various latching systems are known for securing upper and lower cowl sections of an outboard motor together. Many latching systems provide a hook-and-catch arrangement at one end of the cowl assembly and a manually operable latching mechanism at the other end. In the hook and catch arrangement, the catch typically protrudes from an exterior surface of the lower cowl section. The hook is connected to the upper cowl section so as to engage the catch, thereby fixing the position of the cowl sections relative to each other adjacent one end of the cowl assembly. The latch assembly typically comprises a manually operable external latch handle which is pivotably mounted to the lower cowl section, and an internal latching mechanism interconnected with the latch handle so as to be movable between a locking position and a release position in response to pivoting movement of the latch handle. A catch member is mounted to the interior of the upper cowl section, and is engageable by the latching mechanism upon movement to its locking position so as to secure the cowl sections together.
A recognized problem in securing upper and lower cowl sections together is that of ensuring that the latch assembly remains in its locking position upon sudden forces experienced by the outboard motor during operation. Such forces can occur when the lower unit of the outboard motor strikes a submerged object, such as a log or rock, during operation. A compressible seal is typically disposed at the joint between the upper and lower cowl sections and, when a sudden force is experienced, the seal may compress and result in the latch assembly disengaging the catch member and the latch assembly moving to its release position.
When this occurs, the upper cowl section may become disengaged from the lower cowl section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for securing upper and lower cowl sections together, which is capable of maintaining the cowl sections in engagement with each other when the cowl assembly experiences a sudden force resulting from the outboard motor striking a submerged object. It is a further object of the invention to provide a latching mechanism which is simple in its construction and operation, yet which provides secure engagement of the cowl sections together. It is a further object of the invention to provide a latching mechanism which facilitates movement of the cowl sections together, providing a smooth and fluid motion during assembly of the cowl sections.
In accordance with the invention, a latching mechanism for securing upper and lower cowl sections of an outboard motor together comprises a catch system interposed between the cowl sections adjacent one end of the cowl assembly, and including a catch slot associated with one of the cowl sections and a retainer member associated with the other of the cowl sections. The retainer member is engageable within the catch slot, and is adapted to be positioned against an end wall of the slot when the cowl sections are secured together. When the retainer member is engaged with the end wall of the catch slot, relative vertical movement between the cowl sections is prevented at one end of the cowl assembly. A latch system is interposed between the cowl sections adjacent the other end of the cowl assembly, and is movable between a locking position and a release position. The latch system in its locking position maintains the retainer member against the end wall of the catch slot, and prevents relative vertical and horizontal movement between the cowl sections at the other end of the cowl assembly.
In a preferred embodiment, the catch slot is formed in a stationary catch block mounted to one of the cowl sections and located within the interior of the cowl assembly. The retainer member is preferably in the form of a roller member mounted to the other of the cowl sections, and adapted for placement into engagement with the catch slot formed in the catch block. The catch block and the latch assembly are located adjacent opposite ends of the cowl assembly. In a preferred embodiment, a pair of catch blocks are mounted one on either side of one of the cowl sections, and a pair of retainer members are mounted to the other of the cowl sections for engagement with the catch slots formed in the pair of catch blocks.
Each catch slot is formed so as to provide an entrance for receiving the retainer member upon vertical movement of the upper cowl section toward the lower cowl section, and preferably includes a substantially horizontal portion adjacent the slot end wall. With this arrangement, the material of the catch block is located in vertical alignment with the retainer member when the retainer member is engaged with the end wall of the slot, to prevent relative vertical movement between the cowl sections.
A cam block is preferably mounted to one of the cowl sections at the end of the cowl assembly opposite the catch blocks and retainer members, and is located adjacent the latch mechanism. The cam block has a cam surface formed thereon, and a cam follower is mounted to the other of the cowl sections for engaging the cam surface. Movement of the cam follower along the cam surface as the cowl sections are moved together provides relative horizontal movement between the cowl sections, to draw the retainer members horizontally within the catch slots and into engagement with the end walls of the catch slots.
The latch mechanism preferably comprises a pivotable manually operable latch handle mounted to one of the cowl sections, a latch member mounted to the latch handle and pivotably movable therewith, and a horizontally oriented stationary latch member mounted to the other of the cowl sections for engagement by the movable latch member. The latch handle and movable latch member are pivotable about a vertical pivot axis. With this arrangement, a sudden force resulting from the lower unit striking a submerged object does not cause the latch handle and movable latch member to be moved from the locking position.
A vertical recess is provided in one of the cowl sections, and a mating vertical projection is provided in the other of the cowl sections, adjacent the end of the cowl assembly to which the latch assembly is mounted. The vertical projection engages the recess when the upper cowl section is lowered onto the lower cowl section. With this arrangement, proper lateral positioning of the cowl sections relative to each other is insured.
Various other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent upon consideration of the following description taken together with the drawings.